gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Strip Club
A strip club is an establishment that typically offers erotic dance by scantly-clad strippers or dancers to customers, including the player. The shopfront of strip clubs have often appeared in some form, either as part of street scenery, particularly in red-light districts, or as an interactive locale, complete with interiors and even the ability to pay for a strip club's facilities. Strip clubs as interactive locations have appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV, although they function more like bikini bars as their dancers do not actually strip or disrobe completely. GTA Vice City The only strip club in GTA Vice City is The Pole Position Club, which, following "Shakedown", may be purchased by the player. In addition to open stages (which are primarily populated by conventional pedestrian models), the Pole Position offers backroom dances by a stripper, which the player may pay by the minute ($5 every 5 game minutes) to watch. By spending a total of $300 on the dances, the player will complete the club's asset mission, allowing the player to acquire money from the club from this point on; the stockier backroom stripper is also replaced by a slimmer and more scantly-clad counterpart. In addition, once the club's asset mission is completed, another backroom of the club is opened. Upon entering this room, a cutscene is activated showing a more animated stripper dressed in a cowgirl theme dancing for Tommy. Before this room is unlocked, the room is closed, with a sign reading "No Entry - Management Only" posted on the door. The stripper in this room is rumored to be one of the twins mentioned in the game's manual. The other is a bartender in Malibu Club after that asset is bought. GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas offers the player an expanded number of strip clubs dotted around San Andreas: 4 in total, not including Jizzy's Pleasure Domes, which is only accessible in game during a mission. They include: * The Pig Pen in East Los Santos, Los Santos. * The Big Spread Ranch in Smokey. * The Old Venturas Strip Strip Club in the Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas. * Nude Strippers Daily, east from Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas. The strip clubs come with two different interiors, depending on their location and size; one is a large version adopted by large, inner city strip clubs (The Pig Pen and the Old Venturas Strip Strip Club), while the other is a smaller more compact version adopted by smaller strip clubs (The Big Spread Ranch and Nude Strippers Daily). In all strip clubs in the game, the player may receive a private dance in a backroom for $100 (only one dancing animation is featured), or throw $20 worth of money at dancing strippers in public area, prompting them to execute increasingly erotic dance moves. In addition, the clubs are typically protected by security; any unruly behavior by the player (such as jumping onto a stripper's stage or firing a gun) will prompt security guards to react aggressively against the player, resulting in the player being unable to use any of the club's facilities. GTA IV In GTA IV, only two strip clubs exists, The Triangle Club in Bohan and the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Alderney. While dancers in open areas are no longer interactive in the same sense as in GTA San Andreas, players still have access to backroom lapdances, which has been improved to reward players who incrementally pay with increasingly erotic dancing. There are three levels in this system: * Level 1: The first session is a basic dance routine conducted by a single stripper. Players must pay $50. * Level 2: Upon completion of the first round of dancing, the player can choose to receive more erotic lapdances from the same strip dancer for an additional $50, adding up to a cost of $100. * Level 3: If the player chooses to go on after the second round is over, a second strip dancer will join in for a duo session, and ends with the first stripper commenting that she is done and wants to "towel herself down". The player will throw in an additional $150 for this dance, resulting in a total cost of $250. Strip clubs in GTA IV may also be used as a place for players to bring their friends (or even girlfriend, depending on their taste) to during outings, but requires the player "enjoy themselves" by paying for at least one private dance. Like in GTA San Andreas, security guards are ever present in strip clubs, watching for disruptive behavior and preparing to react to troublemakers a hostile manner; a strip club's operations will also cease if the player chooses to run amok in the vicinity. See also * Nightclub * Bar *Pornography Category:Adult Businesses Category:All Businesses Category:Strip Clubs Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV